moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
W miarę wakacyjne CreepyTown cz. 2
I co, zadowoleni?!- zakrzyknął podirytowany Serek, zakładając białe bokserki na swoje smocze ciało.- Ubrałem się do jasnej cholery! Stojący w wodzie, w bezpiecznej odległości przyjaciele Serka przyglądali mu się podejrzliwie. Smok nie mógł zrozumieć co ich nagle napadło z tym całym nudyzmem. Smok po prostu nie wstydził się swojego ciała, tyle! Sądził że teraz przyjaciele dadzą mu spokój. Z błędu wyprowadziła go Salai, ponownie uderzając go kłodą w pysk. - Nie odpuścisz, co zbolu?!- zakrzyknęła Salai, ponownie uderzając smoka kłodą.- Białe założyłeś, co? Żeby prześwitywały, co?! - I to jeszcze przy dziecku!- dodał szczerząc się wrednie Przemek. - Tato dlaczego?- pytała Hajs, zamieniając z niebieskowłosym porozumiewawcze spojrzenia a później udając płacz. - A ja chciałem po prostu być dobrym ojcem!- zakrzyknął Serek. - Taaa..."Chodź Hajsik, tatuś da ci cukierka. A raczej cukrową laskę"!- powiedziała Salai, ponownie uderzajac kłodą.- Chyba zatrzymam ją sobie na dłużej. Przemek śmiał się w niebogłosy. No cóż, po ostatniej wyprawie którą zorganizował Serek i tym jego byciu emo, zasłużył sobie na małe żarty. Usmiech zniknął z ust chłopaka gdy tylko jego wzrok skupił się na Mikhalnie. Arcymag wyraźnie był na czymś skupiony, do tego lekko drżał, niczym opiekun stada, który wyczuwa niebezpieczeństwo i zastanawia się jak ochronić przed nim swoich towarzyszy. Chłopak chciał już spytać maga czym się tak martwi, ale wtedy na szyję skoczyła mu Strange. Chłopak zachwiał się i upadł z dziewczyną, na piach. Nim niebieskowłosy zrobił cokolwiek, jego dziewczyna zaczęła go szaleńczo całowac i lizać po szyi. Przemek nie miał nic przeciwko, rozłożył się wygodnie i czerpał z tego niemałą przyjemność. - W-wujku...- zaczęła jakoś niespokojnie Hajsik. - O co chodzi Banan?- spytał Przemek, lekko poddenerwowany że ktoś mu przeszkadza. - To słona woda. Nim Przemek zdążył rzec "o k#rwa", ostre jak brzytwa kły przemienionej Strange wbiły się w jego krtań. Strange zaczęła pożerać swojego chłopaka żywcem, a wylatująca z jego gardła krew spływała po jego ciele aż do słonej wody. Chłopaka cholernie to bolało, krew zaczęła wypełniać jego płuca i czuł już że zaraz (znowu) umrze, jednak wtedy Strange się opamiętała. Szybko wyciągnęła przezroczysty proszek i posypała nim ranę. Gdy ciało Przemka wróciło do normy, chłopak przyjrzał się Strange i odskoczył jak poparzony. Jego dziewczyna mała całe usta w jego krwi, jej skóra lekko zbladła, jej włosy urosły, na ciele wyrosły jej skrzela i ogon. Niebieskowłosy odskoczył jak poparzony. - Przepraszam kochanie.- powiedziała Strange, robiąc szczenięce oczka, które w połączeniu z całą grozą sytuacji wydały się Przemkowi nawet śmieszne.- Ale jesteś taki pyszny! Chłopak mimo że był przerażony że straci usta, nachylił się nad Strange i pocalował ją najnamiętniej jak potrafił, wyjmując z wody. Gdy ciało piratki weszło w kontakt ze śliną chłopaka, Strange znów powróciła do swojej ludzkiej postaci. Piątka skyrytych za krzakami postaci nadal bacznie przyglądała się swoim ofiarom. Nie chcieli się przed sobą przyznać, ale byli strasznie zdenerwowani. To była ich pierwsza misja, pierwszy raz gdy mogli dowieźć swojej wartości. - No dobra, kto idzie pierwszy?- spytał chłopak wiecznie czeszący swoje czarne włosy. - No chyba ty miałeś!- syknęła dziewczyna z nożem. - Nieprawda, mieliśmy wyjśc wszyscy razem.- powiedziała spokojnie najmniejsza z grupy. - Wstydzę się.- powiedział inny chłopak.- A co jeśli im się nie spodobamy? - K#rwa mać, w kulki lecisz?- spytał chłopak ze słabym zarostem.- To nasi wrogowie, mamy ich zabić a nie przelecieć! - Tak po prawdzie to jedno nie koliduje z drugim.- odezwał się ponownie pierwszy chłopak. - No ale szanse większe macie na to że kogoś tutaj zabijecie niż przelecicie.- odezwał się Smąriusz, mały towarysz Przemka, który nagle znalazł się za krzakami.- Kim wy jesteście? Przez chwilę zza krzaka słychać było cichą kłótnię, później jednak nastała cisza. - Jesteśmy krzakiem.- odezwał się głos dziewczyny z nożem. - Tak, krzakiem.- potwierdził chłopak z lekkim zarostem. - Zamknij pysk debilu, ja gram krzaka!- zakrzyknęła ponownie ta sama dziewczyna. - Grasz?- spytał z udawanym zaskoczeniem Smąriusz. - Znaczy się...- zamyśliła się dziewczyna po czym się poprawiła.- Zamknij się debilu, ja jestem krzakiem! - A nie przypadkiem jesteście? - Eeee....ten no.... Smąriusz nagle odleciał z dala od krzaka, w stronę przyjaciół. - Myślicie że go przekonałam?- spytała dziewczyna grająca krzak. Po chwili cała grupa jakby pod wpływem jakiejś niewidzialnej siły została wyciągnięta zza zarośli wprost na plażę. Odpowiedzialny był za to Mikhaln, który ściągnął ich swoją magią manipulacji grawitacją. Teraz, w świetle Słońca doskonale było wszystkich widać. Pierwszy z grupy, chłopak z lekkim zarostem, był wysokim, dobrze zbudowanym młodzieńcem z brązowymi włosami i zielonymi oczami. Jego towarzysz, czeszący nawet teraz swoje czarne włosy, był przy swoim równeiśniku dosyć chuderlawy i poza nizwyklymi, pomarańczowymi oczami, nie wyróżniał się niczym. Trzeci z chłopaków, który przyglądał się Strange, Hajsikowi i Salai przegryzając górną wargę, wyróżniał się już bardziej. Jego delikatna karnacja, sięgające pleców włosy i niebieskie oczy sprawiały, że łatwo było go pomylić z kobietą. Żeńskie członkinie grupy prezentowały sie zgoła inaczej. Dziewczyna z nożem była najwyższa z całej grupy, o głowę przewyższała stojącego przed nią Mikhalna. Miała zielone włosy, brązowe oczy i lubieżny wyraz twarzy. Jej towarzyszka była jej całkwoitym przeciwieństwem, mała blondynka z fioletowymi oczami i wiecznie poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Co dziwne, cała grupa ubrana była w szykowne, ciemno-niebieskie garnitury. - To bez wątpienia oni.- szeptał Mikhaln.- To oni wydzielają tak potężną energię magiczną. - A wy to kto?- spytała Strange. - Koledzy Serka z jakiegoś klubu zboczeńców?- spytała Salai, przygotowując kłodę do pełnej zdolności bojowej. - Zejdźcie ze mnie no!- zakrzyknął smok. Cała grupa w garniturach, poza najmniejszą członkinią, głośno się roześmiała. - Chciecie wiedzieć kim jesteśmy?- spytała pierwsza z dziewczyn liżąc nóż. - To oczywiste że chcą wiedzieć jak się nazywają ich pogromcy.- powiedział chłopak z zarostem, śmiejąc się cicho. - Pogromcy?- spytała Hajsik. - Dokładnie tak, zapamiętajcie imiona ludzi którzy wyślą was na tamten świat!- zakrzyknął chłopak o najbardziej kobiecej karnacji.-Lękaj się CreepyTown, jam jest...Janusz! - Grażyna!- zakrzyknęła dziewczyna z nożem. - Jarosław!- dodał z dumą pomarańczo-oki. - Kryśka.- powiedziała spokojnie najmniejsza z nich. - Heniek!- zakrzyknął bojowo brunet z zarostem. - Razem tworzymy...Straszliwą Piątkę!- zakrzyknęła cała grupa. Naglę całą ekipę z CreepyTown ogarnęło...zażenowanie. Takie podbudowywanie napięcia, na takie COŚ. Ciężko było nawet skomentować jak żałosne to było. - Cholera, oni się nie lękają.- powiedział cicho Heniek. - Daj im chwilę.- powiedział Janusz. Przyjaciele z CreepyTown ledwo się powstrzymywali żeby nie wyśmiać swoich "przeciwników", widać było że mało brakuje żeby pękli. - No bójcie się do k#rwy nędzy!- zakrzyknął Jarosław. Wtedy wszyscy jak jeden mąż zaczęli się maniakalnie śmiać. No cóż, każdy by się śmiał gdyby nagle z krzaków wyleciała mu piątka dzieciaków wyglądajacych jak szeregowi Świadkowie Jehowy, grożąc śmiercią. Nawet Mikhaln, mimo początkowego strachu, dołączył do swoich przyjaciół. - Jesteśmy honorowymi mieszkańcami Federacji i przybyliśmy dokończyć ich robotę!- zakrzyknęła Geażyna.- Wyzywamy was na pojedynek na śmierć i życie! Przyjaciele naradzili się chwilę między sobą, śmiejąc się przy tym do rozpuchu brzucha. Po chwili wszyscy staneli przed nimi z najpoważniejszymi minami na jakie było ich stać. - Nie, dziękujemy.- powiedzial Smąriusz. - Hę?!!- zakrzyknęła Straszliwa Piątka.- Co znaczy "nie"?! - Że odrzucamy ofertę, idźcie się bawić gdzieś indziej.- powiedziała Bananowa. I tak właśnie deklaracja wojny została odrzucona. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:W miarę wakacyjne CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures